Revenge of the River
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: Riverclan has suffered many losses to Shadowclan, and many have had enough of it. So when a Shadowclan attack wipes out almost the entire clan, the remaining cats try and rebuild not only their dignity and clan, but also take revenge. However, only one sister will take the words revenge to the highest level for what the cats of Shadows has done to her and her clan. Story is better.
1. Chapter 1

First thing first, I own only this fan fiction and the Ocs! Got it?

Second thing, this story is not for the light hearted. This story will be dark. Like… dark, dark, DARK, and DARK! This will probably be darker than Frollo and the villain song "Hellfire" from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame (by the way, it's a rather good film on their take. Judge Frollo is pretty neat and Disney took a lot of risks with it. Go check it out if you haven't.) And is probably even darker than the original Pinocchio book/novel… ok, maybe not **that** dark, I don't want you all to have nightmares for the rest of your lives, but very close enough!

I'm not warning you again people:

"_And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted." – Albus Dumbledore. _

Man I love that series. But seriously, though. This story is defiantly not for the faint-hearted, so be warned! **In this fan fiction I'm am going to go all Judge Frollo on your behinds. **

Ok, let me reprise that. **I am going to go all Judge Frollo, Insane Ursula, Scar, Shere Khan, and a little teaspoon of Gaston for realism on your behinds! So be prepared! **(And yes, I do love that song too.)

Yours Truly,

Leopard the Warrior of Africa. Or, as in this fan fiction from time to time that you will see, Leopardpelt. *smiles*

**Remember the warning. **

* * *

_The sleek russet tom looked through the area that was full of lush trees and plants, his ears trying to take the hint of any sound. Closing his usually wide amber eyes, the tom sighed out in relief and yet also concern. _

"_Out patrolling again, Brownfur?" _

_The tom turned around to face another tom, also sleek, but a silver grey in fur color with orange eyes that seemed half-closed. "Silverstar, I hadn't meant to wake you. I-"_

"_You hadn't woke me up at all," the leader said, his attention focusing on the stars. "I was about to go on patrol myself in fact. And I now see that I'm not the only one not taking any chances of another attack." Brownfur sighed again before turning to Silverstar completely. _

"_I was coming back to check the way back to the camp already, sir. I've already patrolled the borders and sent about five warriors to recheck them." Silverstar gaze back to the two shaded brown furred tom. _

"_Five?"_

"_There were only ten warriors who weren't exhausted from the previous patrols today. Eleven if you also count Bluepaw." _

"_And which group did you send her with, Brownfur?" The leader's eyes widen slightly with concern._

"_The one to the border with Windclan. While I know we shouldn't underestimate them, I feel a lot safer at the thought that she wouldn't be attacked by a Shadowclan warrior group," Brownfur answered, looking over his shoulder. "And I'm starting to be glad of it." Silverstar gazed at him for a few more moment before walking to Brownfur's side. _

"_You think that the one patrolling the border near Shadowclan got attacked," he said, his words leaving more of the impression of a statement than a question. Brownfur gazed into his leader's orange eyes again before nodding. _

"_They haven't come back yet. It's past the time they said they'd be back, and while I know Graycloud can be late, even he is not this late." _

_Silverstar closed his eyes completely, turning his head away as if in disbelief. "I'll look for them, you keep an eye on the camp while I'm gone. If any are still alive, or just barely, they'll be the first ones to come back with me." The silver grey tom ran off at Brownfur's nod, leaving the brown tom behind him to go the opposite way. Brownfur race towards the camp, his amber eyes now having pupil slits. Already within a week, the clan's warriors have been attacked again. _

…_._

_A ginger tom cat in a small clearing, his pale green eyes dimly lit in the half-moon's light. Breathing in and out, he looked back towards his den, where other sleeping cats laid with wounds that had just been patched by his own paws. Twitching his ears towards a noise nearby, he turned to see Silverstar and Brownfur trotting towards him. The medic cat stood up before stumbling to meet his leader and deputy. _

"_How are they, Squirrelleaf?" Brownfur asked, glancing towards the medic cat's den. The smaller tom also glanced again towards his den, before meeting the others' brighter, gleaming eyes. _

"_I've treated to all their wounds, and while I know for certain that they will heal, Graycloud will have to stay with me until his back wound is for certain stable," Squirrelleaf managed to whisper. Brownfur sighed in relief before turning away, while Silverstar closed his eyes as if to think. "If it makes anything any better, Silverstar, it'll be soon that some of our apprentices will become warriors," the medicine tom remarked. _

"_Yes, but you must understand, that while we are in dire need of these new warriors, we have just as much, if not higher, of a chance of them getting badly wounded, as some of our best warriors tonight. And so far, there are no new apprentices following up close enough," the silver cat muttered, stating the fact more to himself than to the other two toms with him. _

"_All of them have proven their worthiness to become a warrior, though. I'm sure that in that case it'd be reasonable to have all of them to earn their warriors name at once, wouldn't it?" Brownfur reasoned, looking back at his leader. _

"_I'm not about to take the risk of the other clans thinking we're hurrying in the training of our apprentices." _

"_But even if it there has been few kits born during these new-leaf and green-leaf, there will be more at the start of the next new-leaf," Squirrelleaf chimed in, looking hopeful. _

"_And the training will take time!" Silverstar hissed out, making both of the toms turn quiet. "We will have to wait six moons until we can make them apprentices in the beginning anyway!" Brownfur slunk away from his leader a bit, his ears lowered. _

"_But Brokenstar and Bluestar both had also-"_

"_And you have heard what happened to both of them at the end of all their nine lives!" _

_Silverstar waited for either of the other two to try and state anything before calming down. Pinpointing his glance to Squirrelleaf, the silver cat closed his gleaming eyes. "Please tell me, at the least of anything Squirrelleaf, that Starclan has spoken to you?" he asked, tilting his head to the dark night sky, many of the stars blocked by slow moving clouds. Brownfur shifted his head towards the medicine cat, a flamed hopefulness in his amber eyes. _

_Squirrelleaf looked down, glancing at his own paws. Brownfur glanced away, about to walk off before the third tom replied. _

"_I have had one message from Starclan, but I was afraid of sharing it with anyone. Even though I couldn't tell that it had meant, it's… not a reassuring message to begin with at all," the ginger cat said, his eyes flashing up towards the stars. Silverstar glanced at him. _

"_And what was the message?" _

"_The frost of the shadow's heart will enter the river, where once proud warriors of grace and power stood will fall. And from where the revenge of a sister may doom the fate of the warrior who was once proud and tall." _

_Brownfur stared at Squirrelleaf blankly for a moment before shooting a glance at Silverstar, and then at his paws. "The frost of the shadow's heart? A warrior from Shadowclan is the best I can think of, but the rest… what do you make of it, Silverstar?" the deputy answered huskily, his ears perked, but his eyes clearly shinning with fear and despair. Silverstar stayed quiet for many minutes, as if also thinking this out before looking at Squirrelleaf. The medicine tom bowed his head. _

"_I have also tried to think of this through, but what Brownfur has said is also what I have come up with. It's clear the message Starclan has decided to share involves a Shadowclan warrior. However, I have also determined that this could foretell of a future of an attack on the entire Riverclan territory, and maybe will be led by such a Shadowclan warrior." He said, glancing at the silver cat and then to the brown cat. Silverstar closed his eyes again, as if thinking again before speaking. _

"_I agree with both of you on this, but that's not the part that entirely concerns me the most. Is this 'warrior who was once proud and tall' the same Shadowclan warrior, who is 'the frost of the shadow's heart?' Or is he once of our Riverclan warriors? And this sister who wants revenge for something? Is she also one of ours?" the silver one asked, his eyes flickering in the dark. "For now though, we should prepare for any upcoming attacks on Riverclan. We were lucky enough not to have lost any warriors tonight, and may we have luck that we won't lose any of them after this night." Silverstar stood up, glancing to the sky one last time for that night, and went to the leader's den. Squirrelleaf sat quietly in the dark, his moss-green eyes seeming to be focused on what his leader had said. Brownfur glanced at the medicine cat before facing the night sky, watching a cloud covering up the half-moon. _

"_Brownfur, if Lionpaw tries to watch Willowpaw's training, don't stop her unless it's during her training with you," Squirrelleaf said, standing up and turning to go to the medicine cat den. Brownfur looked towards the ginger, almost as if in surprise._

"_You said that if you caught her watching your training with her sister that you would make sure that is was only warrior training that she would do," the two-tone brown tom replied with a much amusement that he could have brought to the situation. _

"_Yes, but if the message Starclan has shared with me foretells of an attack on the entire territory, we may need more than one cat with some knowledge with herbs. I won't acknowledge her there though." And with that, Squirrelleaf went back to his den to check on his patients and to get some sleep for the rest of the night, leaving the deputy of Riverclan in the darkness of the night. _

* * *

So, how do you like it so far? Don't worry for those who were expecting something a little bit darker. In the later chapters is where that all comes in to creep you out. So, let's review over the characters that have been introduced to us in this prologue (yeah, you probably already knew it was that.)

**Silverstar: **

**Appearance: Short haired, lean and sleek tom cat with silver gray fur. Eyes are a fiery orange that always seem half-closed. **

**Rank: Leader of Riverclan**

**Apprentice: Bluepaw (yeah, yeah, yeah, don't worry, she's not the ****main**** lead.)**

**Kin: none**

**Past names (if any): Silverkit, Silverpaw, and Silverpelt. **

**Brownfur: **

**Appearance: Short haired, sleek yet short tom cat with a two-toned russet (brown) fur color. Eyes are a brown/golden amber that always seem to be wide open. **

**Rank: Deputy of Riverclan**

**Apprentice: Lionpaw (also sister to Bluepaw and Willowpaw ^^) **

**Kin: Barkpaw (son) **

**Past names (if any): Brownkit and Brownpaw. **

**Squirrelleaf: (yeah, now stop giggling everybody.)**

**Appearance: Stout, sleek, short haired tom cat with ginger fur and white stocking. Eyes are a moss-green that are dim and narrow. **

**Rank: Medicine cat (hooray for one of probably few male medicine cats in a fan fiction! Yay!) **

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

**Kin: none (duh.)**

**Past names (if any): Squirrelkit and Squirrelpaw. **

**Graycloud (only mentioned: **

**Appearance: rough, small gray tom with a white spot on his tail. Has blue eyes and is partly deaf. (See! See! I did some homework on that!) **

**Rank: Warrior**

**Apprentice: Barkpaw**

**Kin: Spottedpaw (daughter) and Cloudpaw (son) **

**Past names (if any): Graykit and Graypaw. **

**For others who have been mentioned but I don't want to describe until next chapter are listed below: **

**Bluepaw (sister to Willowpaw, Lionpaw, Treepaw, and Stonepaw. Apprentice to Silverstar. Daughter to Mistypine, and yes she will be mentioned later, and unnamed tom.)**

**Lionpaw (sister to Willowpaw, Bluepaw, Treepaw, Dovekit, and Stonepaw. Apprentice to Brownfur. Daughter to Mistypine and unnamed tom.)**

**Willowpaw (sister to Lionpaw, Bluepaw, Treepaw, Dovekit, and Stonepaw. Apprentice to Squirrelleaf. Daughter to Mistypine and unnamed tom.)**

**Barkpaw (Apprentice to Graycloud. Son to Brownfur and unnamed queen.)**

**Spottedpaw (Sister to Cloudpaw. Apprentice to Mousestorm. Daughter to Graycloud. And unnamed queen.)**

**Cloudpaw (brother to Spottedpaw. Apprentice to Darktail. Son to Graycloud and unnamed queen.)**

**For others that I have just mentioned above: **

**Treepaw (brother to Bluepaw, Lionpaw, Willowpaw, Dovekit, and Stonepaw. Apprentice to Leopardpelt. Son to Mistypine and unnamed tom.)**

**Stonepaw (brother to Bluepaw, Lionpaw, Willowpaw, Dovekit, and Treepaw. Apprentice to Shorttail. Son to Mistypine and unnamed tom.)**

**Mistypine (Mother to Bluepaw, Lionpaw, Willowpaw, Dovekit, Treepaw, and Stonepaw. Mentor to no one yet. Mate to unnamed tom.) **

**Dovekit (brother to Bluepaw, Treepaw, Lionpaw, Willowpaw, and Stonepaw. Too young to be an apprentice. Son to Mistypine and unnamed tom.)**

Ok, so everyone please review. And no this ALL characters in this story; this is pretty much minor and major characters.

Everyone who read this review!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own OCs! And remember, this is going to be a really dark story, people! Just remember that!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa/Leopardpelt

* * *

"Alright, get up you two."

A young female apprentice of almost twelve moons got up from the wet dirt, shaking her long fur to get rid of the mud; but to no avail. Her fur was dark tan, her paws and legs having white socks while her ears and tail were tipped with a dark brown. Her eyes were forest green while her build was rough, her fur making a ruffle around her neck that made her look bigger than what she was. Her eyes gleamed towards her training opponent, another young female apprentice.

She was a bluish silver and a short-hair. Her ears were also tipped, but their color was black. Her underbelly was white as well as her muzzle as her orange-yellow eyes gleamed back towards the dark tan apprentice.

Silverstar circled the two, his ears perked for any danger that would interrupt the training session while Brownfur helped the long-haired apprentice get some of the mud out of her fur. "You both did very well, using your advantages on your opponent in battle. However," the silver-grey tom said, stopping beside the short-hair. "Bluepaw, you still need to work on your timing when ambushing an enemy from the water. And Lionpaw," Silverstar looked over at the long-hair, who was now hanging her head down. "You must realize that not every opponent you will face as a warrior will be your sister."

Lionpaw bowed her head, while Bluepaw replied, "Yes Silverstar." Brownfur looked to see the position of the sun before looking around quickly. Turning to his leader, the deputy muttered, "We should probably get back to the clan camp. It's after high-noon and that's usually the time everyone says a Shadowclan warrior group attacks one of ours." Silverstar just nodded, leading the way back. Bluepaw followed right after her mentor, her wet fur being somewhat noticeable compared to her sister's. Brownfur walked behind them, with Lionpaw at his side with her head down and her ears perked. Looking over at her, the older tom tried to crack a smile.

"You don't have to look so glum, Lionpaw. As Silverstar said, both you and Bluepaw did well. Very well in fact," he said, hanging a little behind for her. Lionpaw huffed before staring at her mentor with her eyes.

"But I went easy on her."

"That's not what Silverstar said. He said you must realize that not every one of your opponents will be her or your brothers for that matter. Silverstar meant that you need to know the fact that many of your opponents will try a wound you severely and are your enemies if they are from other clans, especially Shadowclan during these times. The fact that you accepted that your opponent this time _was_ your sister and friend shows that you know what your opponent can do. It won't always be like that though. There will be enemies who you have no idea with what they could do to you in battle. When you, Bluepaw, Treepaw, Stonepaw, Spottedpaw, and Cloudpaw all become warriors, these are what will probably happen in battle. You can still train with others in your spare time, but it will only make you understand what your comrades during the battle can do and how you can work with them at the same time," Brownfur explained, his voice being in a very serious tone before chuckling. "Besides, your training as an apprentice has improved, hasn't it? You do remember your first training session, don't you?"

Lionpaw paused for a moment as if to think about how she had ended up landing on the ground after tripping over her own feet on her first fighting session with Cloudpaw before giving a weak smile. "See?" Brownfur said, chuckling at the memory himself. "Isn't better having only what Silverstar said today instead of almost everything you did on _that_ day?" Lionpaw nodded, quickening her pace up by a little.

…..

Willowpaw scurried back and forth between wounded cats, taking off old bandages and putting on new ones, giving herbs to relieve the pain many of them felt. She was a light reddish-brown apprentice, her paws covered with darker brown socks and her eyes yellow-orange. Her fur was long, but it was also very smooth.

Lionpaw looked into the den, trying to find her other sister before nearly being pushed by the speeding medic cat apprentice. "Willowpaw?" the tan sister asked, tilting her head as she watched her rush about the den.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I can't really talk right now since a bunch of the patrol group got attacked by Shadowclan again and Squirrelleaf ran out to get more herbs and I have to replace some of the bandages on the previous attacks while trying to ease the others' pain since a lot of them got attacked suddenly and-" Willowpaw went on and on as she rushed, leaving Lionpaw really confused at what the other was saying at such a rapid speed.

"Do you need help?" she simply asked, not sure if she could keep up with Willowpaw's talking speed at the moment. Willowpaw nodded, letting Lionpaw permission to help. Grabbing any comfrey roots, cobwebs, goldenrods, and horsetails that she had often watch Squirrelleaf show Willowpaw to put on wounds of other cats, Lionpaw set to work on helping the cats with new wounds while Willowpaw went to the cats with wounds that needed bandages changed.

From outside the medicine cat's den, two male apprentices watched as their sisters worked. One was a tall, stone grey short-hair, his muzzle white and his ears tipped dark brown as his eyes were yellow-green. The other one was also a short-hair, but a light grey-brown with hints of faded stripes on his forehead. His eyes with an emerald green. The grey-brown brother looked over at the stone-grey cat.

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"Do you know the difference between goldenrods and comfrey plants, Treepaw?"

"Not really, Stonepaw."

"Ok, neither do I and the last time I asked Squirrelleaf the difference he chased me out of the medicine den. He may be short and stout, but he can be scary."

"…. And you're going to be considered a warrior within five high-noons at moonrise and you're afraid of asking a medicine cat one question."

….

Silverstar sat at the entrance of his den, his eyes flicking towards Starclan. The storm behind his eyes could have made any cat nearby run off, possibly afraid of what the leader was thinking.

"Here we are, ancestors, Riverclan is in danger of losing all warriors while training new ones, and the only message that you have sent us has told us of a great attack that will come onto the clan territory… the rest of this message is unclear. At least give me guidance on what I should do next," he said, his eyes seeming to glare at the night's sky. He waited, looking for any sign. The sky remained quiet however, undisturbed by the world. He turned to go only to stop at the sight of a few stars that seemed to blink, just out of the corner of his eye. Silverstar narrowed his eyes, as if thinking on what Starclan was telling him.

…

However, that night in the Shadowclan camp, the camp to a clan that had now flourished while Riverclan was slowly dying, there was going to be a choice that not only could never be undone, but would change the lives of Riverclan entirely. But first, a little bit a background.

Loststar, the leader of Shadowclan, had lost his deputy Whitefoot during one of the attacks Shadowclan made on one of the Riverclan border patrols. While many of the warriors had thought the warrior named Darkface was to be the next deputy, their leader had made a little surprise for them.

"I say these words before the body of Whitefoot so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Tigerfrost will be the new deputy of Shadowclan."

An orange and black tabby tom sat in front of the highrock, his icy blue eyes that could price through any cat's skin and make them shiver. He already had small scars on his face, telling of previous battles that the tom had encounter. Many of the warriors looked surprised, but ok with this decision, even Darkface. The most excited about this decision was Tigerfrost's apprentice of eight moons, Tornpaw, a small black male apprentice with yellow-green eyes and a tail that seemed to have been torn. There were a few of the elders and a very small amount of queen and other warriors that seemed unease at this, each of them knowing how cruelly Tigerfrost treated his enemies in battle.

Yet none of them, not wary ones even, knew of the consequences that would turn not only all of Riverclan territory, but also their own home into a bloody battleground.

* * *

Oh boy, more characters to review over.

…. Actually, no. I'm not going to review over them. It'll just hurt your head. I'm not that cruel.

Everyone leave a review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own OCs!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa/Leopardpelt.

* * *

Lionpaw looked down at the little white kit that kept trying to get out of the nursery. Treepaw and Stonepaw sat on each side of her, both looking rather amused as the kit kept on trying.

"Oh, come on squirt. You can do it. How else are you supposed to get to your apprentice ceremony?" Stonepaw said, smirking as Dovekit tried harder and harder while Lionpaw kept putting him back.

"Stop encouraging him, Stonepaw. He's still too young," she said, not very amused as Treepaw snickered.

"Oh please, Sis-sis, he's five moons already. And it's not like mother would kill us if we let him out just once," the grey-brown male said, smiling at the tan female before looking at their little brother. "Of course, there was that time about a moon ago when we tried…. Then that time three moons ago… and of course when we were all four moons old along with Barkpaw. Actually, you know what, he probably should stay in the nursery."

A dark brown tabby came over, his golden eyes flashed over towards the three fellow apprentices and kit. "Someone mentioned me?" Barkpaw said, soon standing beside Treepaw, his short ears perked. Lionpaw rolled her eyes at him. Besides being a brown tabby and having golden eyes, the deputy's son was rather larger than his father and his short-fur felt a lot rougher than most Riverclan cats.

Dovekit, the kit trying to get out of the nursery, was almost a pure white, having almost unnoticeable pale patches along his sides. His eyes were a fiery orange, and his ears were rather pointed compared to his older siblings.

Barkpaw smiled at Dovekit, saying, "You know, you only have to wait another moon to become an apprentice, kitto."

"I don't wanna wait! I wanna help Riverclan now!" Dovekit exclaimed trying to avoid Lionpaw's paws.

"Mother would _kill us_ if we let you even leave the camp, let alone anywhere outside the nursery," Stonepaw said, now looking a bit more alarmed. "You really don't want to end up like our father did, but as a kit, would you?"

Lionpaw's fur ruffled a bit and Treepaw's ears went back, both making Barkpaw scoot away a little bit. Stonepaw knew he hit a sensitive topic for his other siblings, heck it was sensitive to himself even, but it got Dovekit to stop struggling. Dovekit's eyes had widen, both in fear of the idea, yet in awe for maybe a reason only other kits could understand.

"Dovekit! You get away from the nursery entrance, now!"

Dovekit shied away a bit before turning towards to the voice follow it. Treepaw gulped slightly as Mistypine came into view. The queen was a faint chocolate-grey calico tabby, her goose-berry green eyes narrow as tugged Dovekit closer to her before looking at the four apprentices that were right outside the den. By average warrior cat/feral cat years, Mistypine was almost at the point of becoming an elder at almost 168 moons old (that's 7 years old folks). In fact, Dovekit was going to be her last kit before she would join the elders, and yet she could still scare a lot of the other members of Riverclan with her over-protective personality over her youngsters, which had increased ever since her mate's death.

Barkpaw tried to hide behind Treepaw, being one of the many of feared Mistypine as if she was a dog.

"Which of you encouraged him?"

Lionpaw looked over at Stonepaw, who was now partially behind her out of fear. Mistypine's long fur seemed to ruffle at Stonepaw's guilty expression, yet before she could open her mouth, Silverstar had called out from the high point in the camp, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" The apprentices quickly left for the clan meeting, all wanting to avoid Mistypine's wrath.

"Saved by the yowl," Barkpaw whispered, making the others snicker silently.

Many of the Riverclan warriors had already gathered around, all looking curiously at each other, Bluepaw and Willowpaw already being there with a pure white male apprentice with green eyes named Cloudpaw, and his sister, a spotted apprentice with hazel eyes named Spottedpaw. Brownfur seemed to be rather concern, Squirrelleaf standing by his side with both of them at the right hand side the leader.

Lionpaw gazed up towards the three, being slightly confused. What was it that made her mentor concern? Had another attack happen?

"Warriors and apprentices," Silverstar started, his gaze towards them all making some feel uncomfortable. "We have long suffered through the attack Shadowclan has given us, weakening us through our groups we send on patrol. Though while I may say I would have rather waited before our warrior ceremony…" many cats began to whisper now, some excited at this, others, like Lionpaw and Treepaw at the moment, feeling butterflies in their stomach. "Starclan, and even some others here in the clan have said that all our apprentices have proved themselves through their training enough to deserve their warrior names. Even the apprentice to our medicine cat has worked harder and learned much more quickly than any other of our apprentices had in the past. Tonight, Squirrelleaf will take Willowpaw to the Moonpool, as of also of recently, Squirrelleaf has asked for retirement, though he has agreed to be of any help he can, as of..." Silverstar looked over at the aged medicine cat before continuing, "the recent events. However, his elder ceremony will be as of tomorrow's high-noon." Lionpaw looked over at Willowpaw, seeing her eyes widen. Squirrelleaf walked over to Willowpaw, who followed him as he left, any of the other watching the two go. Lionpaw felt a sudden twinge jealously in her heart, though knowing well her sister had deserved to be a medicine cat.

Silverstar looked back at the rest of the clan, his gaze now focused on the apprentices. "Cloudpaw, come forth." The white apprentice next to Bluepaw flatten his ears a bit as he walked forth. Silverstar continued, "I, Silver, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cloudpaw looked up, nodding. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudfur. StarClan honors your honesty and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Silverstar rested his muzzle on Cloudfur's head as the new warrior licked the leader's shoulder. As he walked back to the other warriors, Cloudfur was newly greeted by the clan.

And so the rest of the warrior ceremony went on. Bluepaw became Bluestream, and was honored for her determination and courage. Treepaw become Treestorm, honored for his bravery and skill in battle while Stonepaw became Stoneclaw, being honored for his strength and warmth. Spottedpaw became Spottedpelt and honored for her kindness and independence. Barkpaw became Barkheart, honored for his loyalty and energy. Lionpaw became Liontail and was honored for her loyalty and fighting skill.

And when Willowpaw came back later in the night with Squirrelleaf, while the new warriors kept silent by nodded their heads in greeting, her new name was now Willowheart, being honored for her thoughtfulness and patience.

Liontail gazed into the night sky, her dark green eyes focused on each star while her ears were alert. She thought of the cats from her clan that were up there with Starclan, all looking down on them. Looking towards the others, she struggled not to give a small chuckle. Barkheart seemed really excited, as if he was about to pounce at anything he saw within the next moments. Bluestream stayed focused on the area in front of them, clearly adamant with being on guard while Treestorm extended his claws again, as if ready to fight. Stoneclaw kept his ears perked with his eyes closed, his claws having been extended from his paws for the entire time they have been here. Cloudfur was standing, also seeming ready to pounce at anything while Spottedpelt kept staring into the area ahead of her like Bluestream. Liontail smiled a bit before looking to study the territory around them. She might not have truly wanted to be a warrior, but to know that their ceremony had come early, to know that they had deserved it, made her smile even more.

In Shadowclan territory the next morning…

"Again, Tornpaw!"

The black male apprentice jumped up quickly from the ground before trying to attack his mentor again. Tigerfrost easily pinned Tornpaw to the ground, his ice-blue eyes glaring down at him. Tornpaw gazed back up at him, his yellow-green eyes narrowed as he tried to struggle to get out from underneath the deputy's paw. "How am I supposed to attack if you don't let me!?" he said. Tigerfrost rolled his eyes before letting him up.

"Because your enemy doesn't let you attack them unless it's a trap, or you manage to get them off guard," he said, circling around Tornpaw. "For example, if I was from Thunderclan, I would be a mousebrain to let you attack me first if I was given to chance to attack. This is why we Shadowclan warriors use the shadows to attack. We blend with them, no matter how different we are, because within all of us, we have the gift of their secret." Tornpaw looked at Tigerfrost with full attention, his eyes both filled with fear and wonder. Tigerfrost's eyes seemed to soften a bit before placing his apprentice up on all fours. "Now, try again, Tornpaw. And this time, surprise me."

Tornpaw nodded and ran into the shadows of the trees. Tigerfrost chuckled before sitting down, his back to where Tornpaw had went. The new deputy flicked his ears at any sounds he could, his eyes harden at his alertness. For a moment, within the silence of the forest, Tigerfrost felt as if he was back in a time before the attacks on Riverclan began. Before the scars on him had even existed, before his fight with one of the kittypets in the Twoleg's Nest that lied within the Shadowclan Lake territory. Tigerfrost relaxed his senses and muscles for a bit, a small smile appearing on his face. To feel such peace again, such a blessing it was. To feel the calmness in the small bless that blew through the shadows and forest, to feel as if he was just any warrior again. He closed his eyes, flicking his ears for any movement again.

Suddenly, his felt a push at his stomach before finding himself tackled to the ground by his apprentice. Tornpaw smiled, his bright eyes bouncing before tackling Tigerfrost's face, forcing the mentor to shake him off. "Ok, ok, let go now! Let go now!" Tigerfrost yelled, trying to force Tornpaw off him.

"Nope! Not giving you the chance to attack me!" Tornpaw yowled, gripping his claws into the orange and black tabby's fur.

"Now, Tornpaw!" Tigerfrost hissed, his pupils now slits glaring at the black cat. Tornpaw's ears went back and he quickly got off, backing away a bit. Tigerfrost smoothed his fur in one of his legs and looked at Tornpaw. "Good, you've defiantly gotten more into yourself in order to ambush from the shadows," he said, leading the way back to the camp. "We'll take a break from fighting skills for now. We'll focus on your hunting at the moment." Tornpaw raced after him, walking at his side.

"Tigerfrost?" he asked, glancing up to try and meet Tigerfrost's eyes.

"What is it, Tornpaw?"

"Pebblepaw said that if I asked Thornpool to put deathberries on my tail, it'll grow back. Is that true?" Tigerfrost paused for a moment, closing his eyes before looking over at Tornpaw.

"I might not be a medicine cat, but I know that would never work. You really do need to stop listening to Pebblepaw's tall tales, that apprentice has yet to know anything of deathberries and yet he makes such assumptions." Tornpaw looked down a bit as the two continued walking. Tigerfrost focused his gaze to make sure they reached one of the areas within the territory were prey was much more plentiful for Tornpaw to catch. His mind however, knew why Tornpaw would have hoped for such nonsense to actually work. The tabby felt his own body tensed at what he remembered happened.

_He had been a warrior for 4 moons then, often keeping with Whitefoot and Darkface whenever to get the chance. Back on that day, they were returning from a patrol along the borders when they had ran into a struggling 4 moon old black kit that had its tail caught in a fox trap. Ravenkit had been its name, who tried to follow a warrior from the camp and got lost instead. Darkface had went to the camp to get Thornpool and any other help while Whitefoot and Tigerfrost had stayed to try and help the kit get out of the trap with as little damage as possible. It must have been around high-noon before they finally had Ravenkit out, the majority of his once long tail still in the trap. Thornpool quickly patched up the bleeding of the remaining part of the tail that had not been forced to separate from the poor kit's body. When they all had returned to camp, Ravenkit's mother had decided to rename him, to show for the new tail her son had. _

Tigerfrost glanced over at Tornpaw, remembering how he had kept an eye out for him since then. He remembered on how he had been picked from all the other warriors that could have been chosen to be the same kit's mentor for, what Loststar had said to him then "to have the patience to calm down his curiosity." Tigerfrost stopped, closing his eyes as he kept track of any other scent or sound of any other cat before continuing on.

"So," Tornpaw spoke again, flicking his ears before continuing, "I got another question."

"And that would be what, Tornpaw?"

"Why are we fighting Riverclan for?"

Tigerfrost froze for a moment at the question before setting his gaze at the younger cat. Tornpaw looked down, as if trying to hide. "I know that I really should know it, but… just why?" Tigerfrost tensed up, redirecting his gaze to anything else now.

"There are… other members of the clan who can answer that better than I can."

"In other words, you don't know the answer yourself, you just do what Loststar tells you like the warrior code says that the leader's word is the warrior code and we should listen?" Tigerfrost continued walking, causing Tornpaw to follow again to a clearing to practice hunting for the clan. And if the black cat was lucky enough this time, there probably was going to be more kill for Shadowclan.

"It's more of the fact that the main plan is to weaken Riverclan to take most of their territory, but there's a bit more to that. Now, remember what I taught you on this?"

"Stay low to the ground, make no sounds, and don't get caught by your prey."

"Exactly. Now if only you did that more in your ambush fighting practice, you'd be a warrior sooner."

* * *

…Ok yeah, just making small little relations with our characters here.

So just a short review on this;

-Lionpaw is now Liontail

-Bluepaw is now Bluestream

-Treepaw is now Treestorm

-Stonepaw is now Stoneclaw

-Barkpaw is now Barkheart

-Spottedpaw is now Spottedpelt

-Cloudpaw is now Cloudfur

-Willowpaw is now Willowheart

-Mistypine is a chocolate calico tabby queen and is probably the oldest queen so far if I did my age math right for the warrior cats and is a bit like Eve from Alpha and Omega when it comes to temper.

-Tornpaw's name would have been Ravenpaw, but his mother changed it after he lost a good chunk of his tail in a fox trap as a kit.

-Dovekit is not only the last kit Mistypine gives birth to, but is also the only one out of his siblings to have a mostly white coat.

-The reason why Shadowclan is attacking Riverclan is (mainly) to get more territory after weakening it. Typical.

And now, for a little trivia.

-Loststar's warrior name was Lostnose, due to the fact that not only that he have dark grey-almost black fur, but his nose also seems to get "lost" against his fur. Yeah, I know it's kind of stupid, but it is possible. I have a two cats just like that.

-Due to Mistypine being a long-furred chocolate calico tabby, all her children/kits have acquired something from her. _Note: for those you don't know what a chocolate calico tabby is, it's pretty much a fainted colored calico with chocolate brown, not black, spots and has bolder stripes. Even more confused? Look it up. _

Examples:

Willowheart and Treestorm both are to some degree a shade of brown, while Mistypine has a faint chocolate brown that could be given to them.

Liontail has darker green eyes compared to her siblings, much like Mistypine.

Stoneclaw, Liontail, Dovekit, and Bluestream all have white fur or markings while Mistypine has an extensive amount of white.

Both Willowheart and Liontail are long-haired she-cats. Mistypine is also a long-haired she-cat. For some reason, I didn't make either Treestorm's or Stoneclaw's final designs long-haired.

So I guess that if you want to have some fun with figuring out genetics in cats while you're reading this fanfic, and trust me, I do know some people that will do that, you can guess your own version of what the father looks like.

-Also, due to Mistypine's age and the average amount of kits a female cat could have in a year, and the fact her mate died around the time Dovekit was born, I'd say that the five siblings aren't Mistypine's first litter. So they would probably have older, unnamed siblings here. Just pointing that out to all of you.

-Tornpaw's design really points to a more half/little part-Siamese black cat. THIS IS POSSIBLE FOLKS! Apparently if some cat with some Siamese in them mates with a tabby, out of all things I do not understand, there's high chance of having a black cat with black stripes…. _Note: my grandmother has a cat like this by the way. And I have a black cat that has a Siamese head shape and very faint stripes in the right light (and he was born to a feral mother). So it is possible for a cat to have some Siamese in them, but from what I've seen so far, they're probably going to be mostly black. _

Everyone review please!


End file.
